


Граф и бездельник

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гриффин лежал в густой траве возле дома хозяина и, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался покоем. Был довольно тёплый денёк, лёгкий ветерок обдувал худенькую фигурку мальчишки, заставляя его жмуриться от наслаждения. У Гриффина выдавалось не так уж много свободных минут (впрочем, это было большей частью по его вине), поэтому он радовался даже этой маленькой передышке.А вот кое-кто другой был не очень рад…
Kudos: 2





	Граф и бездельник

Гриффин лежал в густой траве возле дома хозяина и, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался покоем. Был довольно тёплый денёк, лёгкий ветерок обдувал худенькую фигурку мальчишки, заставляя его жмуриться от наслаждения. У Гриффина выдавалось не так уж много свободных минут (впрочем, это было большей частью по его вине), поэтому он радовался даже этой маленькой передышке.  
А вот кое-кто другой был не очень рад…  
Дракула, хозяин Гриффина, когда-то здорово повздорил с его отцом. Охотник позарился на жизнь графской супруги, Марты, находящейся в положении. Вампир не умел прощать такие ужасные вещи. В отместку он похитил сына обидчика, заставив мальчишку прислуживать себе.  
Это было непросто. Мелкий человеческий засранец обладал невероятно сложным характером. Он был упрям, как осёл, своенравен, как дикий кот, ехиден, как худший из людей, и не любил подчиняться. Дракула же не любил смутьянов.  
Его методы усмирения были жёсткие — Влад, надо признать, вырастил хорошего наследника. Гриффину пришлось покориться. Не скажу, правда, что он был в восторге, но, по крайней мере, стал вести себя чуток покорнее.  
Но Дракулу он всё равно бесил.  
— Эй ты! — Граф возник словно из ниоткуда. Его высокая мрачная фигура, завёрнутая в тёмный плащ, загородила собой весь свет, и Гриффин снова почувствовал горечь неволи. — Ты чего прохлаждаешься, негодник? А ну марш работать!  
— Но я всё сделал! — Возразил мальчик.  
— Вот как? В таком случае, почисти колодец. Всё равно тебе придётся это делать — не сегодня, так завтра.  
Гриффин возмущённо вскинул голову:  
— Но это несправедливо!  
— Ты смеешь мне дерзить? — Граф зло нахмурил брови. — Снова хочешь в подвал?  
С ненавистью глянув на поработителя, сын охотника встал и побрёл в сторону старого колодца. Подчиняться не хотелось, но попасть в подвал не хотелось ещё больше. Слишком уж хорошо мальчик знал, что его там ждёт.  
Дракула стоял неподвижно, глядя вслед бездельнику. Он снова победил, но эта победа почему-то больше не радовала его.  
Вампиру хотелось, чтобы мальчишка доверял ему. Чтобы с радостью выполнял все его поручения. Тогда можно было с чистой совестью говорить, что человек полностью и безоговорочно подчинён.  
Но как это сделать, если их отношения наполнены ненавистью и болью?


End file.
